Nor Demon , Nor Butler
by AzurePhantomhive
Summary: the story take the scene right at the end of the 1st season so this story has no concern to the 2nd season
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1 'A precious that lost'

"Bocchan…" a voice called. It came from a white haired man calling his master, whom was still in a deep sleep. "Ciel-bocchan…?!" the voice became louder and more clear than before.

"Ok, ok, I'm awake already Sebas-"a dark blue haired teenager boy stopped mid-sentence right after he opened his eyes. "Re-real Tanaka?!" Ciel stuttered with a surprisingly voice. His mouth fell agape at the very sight.

"Ciel-bocchan," Tanaka said as he put his hand on Ciel's chin and gently raised it up, closing his mouth. "You can't stay like that Ciel-bocchan, it's possible that weird things could fly over to your mouth and make you choke, right?" Tanaka asked in a soft tone.

"It's better for you to take a bath don't you think… Bocchan?" Tanaka added as he took Ciel's usual clothes and put them on the bed.

"Yeah, sure,"Ciel said as he stood from his warm bed onto the cold wood floor. Seeing that his master was properly set for a bath, Tanaka decided to go outside and prepare breakfast. "Ok then, if you need something you can just call me," he said. Tanaka gave a small bow to Ciel and left.

"Sebastian,"Ciel murmured. Softly, he made his way to the bathroom. "This is totally weird, where the hell is Sebastian? He always wakes me up every morning," Ciel questioned lowly. He got into the tub carefully, although he felt awkward being alone. "I wonder if he still sleeping in his room?" Ciel murmured. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh. "What the hell is he thinking?" Ciel mused.

"No idea, but you miss him," his ego taunted.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Do YOU miss him?" the voice questioned.

"No I don't, but what should I do now" he asked.

"Just do what you want, silly!" his ego replied.

"What do I want to do then?" Ciel asked.

"Give all of your money to your servants, and go to a deserted village and live happily ever after," the voice responded.

"Speak one more word, and you'll die" he growled.

"You can't kill me, you are me," the voice taunted.

"Just shut up," Ciel said. The conversation ended. A few minutes later, Ciel was set to go eat in the dining room. There the three useless servants, Finnia, Meiline, and Bard. Tanaka was there, still in his true form, but he didn't see Sebastian anywhere. He walked calmly to his usual seat, and in front of him was steak, salad and a cup of herbal tea. He tried to eat all of the food but he couldn't, the food was so different from Sebastian's cooking. No able to hold it in, he asked. "Tanaka, where is Sebastian?" he inquired. He took one more bite on his steak while awaiting the answer.

"I beg your pardon, who is Sebastian?" Tanaka asked.

"Don't play stupid, Sebastian is my butler!" Ciel replied.

"We're not playing stupid Bocchan, we don't know anything about a person called Sebastian. The one and only butler in this mansion is Tanaka-san" Finnia answered.

"What?" Ciel asked startled.

"Moreover, Bocchan, why are you wearing an eye piece? Is your right eye hurt or something?" Tanaka asked curiously as he bowed to face his young master from behind.

"Let me see it, "Tanaka added. He opened Ciel's eye piece and look direct at Ciel's right eye. "There is nothing wrong in your eye, Bocchan…" Tanaka said.

"Bard….give me a mirror…"Ciel ordered. Bard gave it to Ciel, whom examined himself.

"It's gone!" Ciel shouted. Which was followed by unbelievable gasp from his servants; Tanaka put his left hand to Ciel's shoulder.

"What's wrong Bocchan?" Tanaka asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to be alone for a little while," Ciel murmured to Tanaka as he stood and left the dining room, leaving his four servants clueless. Ciel went to his personal work room and locked the door and opened the window, letting the morning sun and air in. "How can this happening? My contract, why is it gone? Can this be related to my dream from last night?" he asked himself. "First Sebastian is gone, and now my contract sign is gone too? What's happening?"Ciel continued to ask himself.

"Something that you couldn't imagine," a serious voice replied. Ciel turned.

"Grell!" Ciel said surprisingly. He turned back the other way.

"Hump," Grell spiritedly replied. "What do you mean, 'but where is Sebastian?' and why is my

Pentacle Faustian (1) is gone? I don't where Sebby is now…."

"Why don't know? Wait, so you have been met him, right?" Ciel questioned. A worried expression shadowed his face.

"I met him, but I don't where he is now. I have a really important order from him,"Griel murmured.

"What order?"Ciel asked curiously.

"I should protect Ciel-bocchan, where ever and whenever. That is all." Grell said.

"Why can't he protect me by himself?" Ciel asked.

"Because, he isn't strong enough to protect you,"Griel answered. He looked down to the floor.

"What do you mean he's not strong enough to protect me? He's a demon, I'm sure he is strong!"Ciel denied.

"He's not a demon, Sebby is not a demon anymore. Now he is nothing. He is just a weak human," Griel responded. The sad expression on his face, which could make a childish shinigami become a serious shinigami in a second.

"Sebastian is a human? There's no way he's a human. He's a demon right; a demon and my butler?" Ciel responded in disbelief."He is my one and only butler for the rest of my life,"Ciel added sadly. Grell decided to let Ciel rest after that stressful and tight conversation between them.

"How about we take a break…."Grell said. He then led Ciel out of the room. "Usually humans always go into shock after that tough conversation."

"I'm not a human, I'm a spirit, I've already died 2 years ago," Ciel denied.

"Of course you are a human, you do know why the Pentacle Faustian gone,"Grell answered.

"Particularly…no,"Ciel answered.

"Because this is your life, this would be your life if you never made a contract, if you never met Sebastian,"Grell said. They then arrived at Ciel's bedroom.

"My…true…life, I never thought this going to be hard…if I'm not with Sebastian" Ciel said. He then laid his head on the pillow and in a count of second Ciel has fallen asleep….

*(Flashback)*

It was night, the sparkling stars and beautiful full moon were in the sky bringing light to everyplace and every corner in the world. Sebastian is carrying Ciel with his right hand, his left hand missing, and put Ciel in the some sort of a stone sofa gently.

"The rest of my soul is yours,"Ciel said right after he was put to the stone sofa.

"As expect from the young master, you're so kind," Sebastian said with a small smile on his face.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel asked. He then touched his eye piece.

"Yes, a little, I'll keep it as gentle a possible--" he responded.

"Don't, make it as painful as you can…..carve the pain of my life into my soul…."Ciel answered.

"Yes, My Lord," the butler responded. Sebastian bowed with his right hand on his chest and his left knee touching the ground, showing his last respect to Ciel. He then stood up, his eyes turned a lava-red color, as he took off his glove with his teeth. He gave a big smile and began move closer to Ciel; he opened Ciel's eye piece and started to caress his cheek gently. "Then young master," Sebastian whispered softly. Hearing that words Ciel closed his eyes tightly.

'This is the end' Ciel thought. However, after waiting a few seconds Ciel didn't feel any pain, but he's heard a hard breath coming from over him. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Sebastian. 'What's wrong with him, he looks as if he were just beaten up!' he thought.

"You okay?"Ciel asked worriedly.

"Yes," Sebastian said. He turned from facing Ciel, and looking down, he uttered, "Good bye." Before Ciel could say anything his body disappeared.

*(End of Flashback)*

Ciel woke up, surprised after that nightmare, he stared at the opened window sadly. "Sebastian, have I lost you?" he questioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a rather big island…

"I see you're weaker than before Sebastian," a white haired man called. Sebastian just stared at him, he want to move closer to the other man but his legs were starting to disappear.

"Hi…ka…ru…" Sebastian said tremblingly. The wound started to be pain him. The white haired man, Hikaru, (2) moved closer to Sebastian

"Bye bye…" Hikaru said teasingly. Then Sebastian's body disappeared instantly.

"Go Hikaru,"the crow, perched on his shoulder, said.

"New job, where to?" Hikaru asked.

"To Sebastian's ex-master, make him your master" the crow cawed.

"Oh, so the kid has such power? Okay I'll take him," Hikaru said as he began to leave by disapearing to somewhere

After Hikaru left the crow transformed to human form and started to leave the island.

0OooXooO0

To be continued…

(1) Pentacle Faustian is a star sign that usually in Ciel's right eye and Sebastian's left hand

(2) Hikaru is just a imagine chara, I make him so Sebastian will fight to death for Ciel _

Azure : Thanks for reading this , I also want to thank kittypride16-san for already Beta my story.....

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "Hidden Love"

"Wh—Where am I?" Sebastian asked. Moments after he fell down from a dark portal and hit the cold and snow-covered ground.

"Excuse me sir, but…where is this place?" Sebastian quietly asked.

"Oh, we're in Ox…ford," a long haired man replied. He seemed surprised when he look Sebastian.

"Grell!?" he exclaimed. Sebastian gave a surprised tone to the man in front of him which acknowledged his shock.

"Sebby!!!" Grell replied. He jumped full of happiness towards Sebastian, hoping Sebastian would catch him in an embrace.

"Stop that !" Sebastian said. He then moved from his previous place causing Grell to fall down onto the ground beside Sebastian.

"Sebby…!" Grell murmured whinely. He then rose to his feet.

"What are you doing in here? Weren't you supposed to protecting Ciel-bocchan right about……now?" Sebastian angrily asked. His friend stood there almost in tears.

"So—sorry, but Sebby you are here now! Why don't we protect Ciel-bocchan together? I know, like we going to protect our child…!" he offered. His "c-u-t-e" puppy-dog eyes hoping that Sebastian would fulfill his wish that instant.

"I—I've already told you, I'm not strong enough to protect Ciel-bocchan. I'm not a demon anymore, but you're a shinigami, your power is almost the same as mine used to be," Sebastian whispered. He then turned away from Grell facing a wall and show his left hand's backside to him.

"See my Pentacle Faustian is already…Ciel-bocchan's Pentacle Faustian is gone too right? I can't be with him, I can't protect him. I'm useless," Sebastian added un-spiritedly. His hands becoming fist and hit both of his hand to the wall in front of him and causing him to kneel facing the wall. "I can't with him…" he said. Sebastian as a single tears fall down from his eyes all the way down to his cheek with both of his eyes close tightly.

"Sebby," Grell whispered softly. His face showed a really shock expression because Sebastian Michaelis, someone that hardly ever shows his feelings to anyone not even his master was now crying.

"You know Sebby…it's not the symbol contract that brought you together with Ciel-bocchan. Do you believe in 'fate'?"Grell murmured. He put both of his hands into his jacket pocket and started to walk avoiding Sebastian. "I'll give you time to think Sebby," Grell added.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. He looked at the spot where Grell stood a few minutes ago but he was already alone. He stood up and starting to walk the same way as Grell do a few seconds ago…to London.

"Sebby," Grell said. Thinking that Sebastian was already back to the Phantomhive's mansion as he made his way back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At both Phantomhive's mansion and Sebastian's place _

"_Kiga tsukeba hora yorokobi mo wakeaeru_

_Muri shinakute iinda_

_Ima boku wa hitori janai kara"_

Ciel sang softly in his bedroom alone as the moon light hit his face and without reason he continued to sing the really sad song.

"_Sukoshi zutsu kawari dashite_

_Shinji aeru kizu nani mukatte.."_

Sebastian sang lightly as he look directly at the night sky that has more than a billions stars and a big crescent moon that decorated the sky. Ciel did the same and the screen split into two and the song continue to play.

"_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Furueru te wo chikara ni kaerunda_

_Atari mae no jikan wo ichibyou demo_

_Kimi to tomo ni_

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Nori koe you kata wo tataku kimi ni_

_Arikitari no kotoshika ienai kedo_

_Itsumo todoke...a..rigatou.."_

_Near the end of the song both of their eyes became glistened with tears as they keep singing that song over and over._

"_Kiga tsukeba hora yorokobi mo wakeaeru_

_Muri shinakute iinda_

_Ima boku wa hitori janai kara_

_Sukoshi zutsu kawari dashite_

_Shinji aeru kizu nani mukatte._

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Furueru te wo chikara ni kaerun da_

_Atari mae no jikan wo ichibyou demo_

_Kimi to tomo ni_

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Nori koe you kata wo tataku kimi ni_

_Arikitari no kotoshika ienai kedo_

_Itsumo todoke arigatou."_

In the Phantomhive's mansion,without Ciel knowing, the 3 servants along with Tanaka heard the song and translated it in their own minds:

"Before I knew it,I had learned to share my joys with others

There's no need to push myself past my limit

Because the person I am right now is not alone

Little by little, I grew to change, as we move

Towards a bond that we put faith in

Even on days full of discouragement you were there beside me

Thus changing these trembling hands into strength

That extra second squeezed out of the time we take for granted

I will spend with you

Even on days full of discouragement you were there beside me

Slapping my shoulder reassuringly so that I may overcome

Although I can only speak in cliché

I hope my thank still reach you always

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Phantomhive's mansion only _

"Bocchan.!!!!!" A dark yellow haired boy called. He opened Ciel's bedroom's door.

"What is it Finnia?" asked Ciel. He wiped his tears away and turned towards Finnia.

"Tanaka, tanaka-san is becoming small and weird!!!" Finnia cried out.

"Wha--what do you mean by that? Could it be?!" asked Ciel. With disbelieve he left the room and went to the kitchen and Finnia followed.

"What happening he—re?"Ciel stopped and continued again. He was too surprised to say anything else to a chibi size Tanaka. "Ho…ho…ho." Was all that followed. The chibi size Tanaka was holding a green cup, and sat there in the traditional manner.

"Now, what should we do? The important guest is going to arrive here in just 30 minutes,and I've tried to made a meal for tonight, but it blown up," the kribo haired (yes,it's because he always use flamethrower to cook) man said as he hide his right hand in his head backside.

"And all the tea cups, plates, are broken,"Meilyn said as her glasses cracked.

"And most of the garden is burnt down!!!" Finnia cried.

"Where is Sebast-, I mean Grell,"asked Ciel confused.

"Still…still in Oxford," answered Finnia. 'What should I do now…?Grell isn't here now …'asked Ciel to himself. "Shut up, you think about this mess, I'm going to think in my room. Oh yeah, one more thing, don't disturb!" he ordered. Ciel left the messy kitchen and went straight to his room. Ciel's room was quiet but not too dark, because the open window. "Maybe it's a really big mistake for me to have sung that song, it's only a lie, maybe a few days ago I won't be alone, but now…I'm alone,"Ciel whispered. Tears then pricked the corner of his eyes. "Wait, it's not a really lie, even though I'm alone and don't know where is he now but I want my thanks reach him wherever he is,"Ciel murmured softly. The tears started to fall down onto the cold, wood, floor. He walked over to the corner and sat down hugging his legs close to his face and started to sob.

"It's better for you to forget that useless guy," a strange noise voiced. Ciel looked up to face the owner.

"Who are you?" he asked. He rose.

"Oh…pardon me, my name is Hikaru, Hikaru Princepton(1) " Hikaru said. He gave a small bow with his right hand on his left shoulder.

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" Ciel asked.

"The targeted crow ordered me to becoming your new butler…to replace your old butler," Hikaru said. He put his right hand on Ciel's chin. Ciel just stared at him for a second and answered.

"Ok…I'll accept it" Ciel said as he releasing his chin.

"Ready? Finish,"Hikaru started and finished in a second.

"That fast?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah," Hikaru replied as he pushed Ciel to the mirror.

"The symbol, it's different from the symbol I had last time," said Ciel.

"Yeah, sort of different, it's not the usual symbol it's called Geass(2)," Hikaru said softly. He took a little box with a bright blue colored ribbon.

"What is that?"Ciel asked. He moved closer to Hikaru and looked directly at the box.

"Contact lenses to hide your Geass, just touch the Contact lenses and put it in your eye"

Hikaru explained. He opened t he box and took the contact lenses out of it to show Ciel.

"What's wrong with my eye patch?"Ciel asked as he took his eye piece.

"Your servants are going to be suspicious about what happen to your eye," Hikaru said. He put the contact lens to Ciel's right eye. "See, you're cuter if you are not wearing that old fashioned eye patch,"he admired. Causing Ciel to blush.

"Don't call me cute. So, the payment is my soul when I die, right?"Ciel asked.

"Of course not, I'm different with that guy. I'm going to have my payment everyday.

"What kind of payment? Souls? Money?"Ciel asked suspiciously. Hikaru just gave a small smile and put his right hand on Ciel's chin. He bent down to face Ciel and move closer until their lips met. Hikaru was gentle although Ceil couldn't move.

"That's how you pay me every day from now on, Bocchan. I've to prepare the things for our important guess tonight, please rest until that time,"said Hikaru. Ciel stood in shock. Hikaru left the room and started to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Somewhere…in a dark forest _

"Bocchan…"Sebastian murmured to himself. He watched the night sky.

'Yeah, keep thinking about that trouble making kid…"his ego replied.

'Bocchan is not a trouble maker!' he angrily replied. Busy fighting with himself, Sebastian didn't realize that someone was approaching.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" a blonde haired girl asked.

"Do nothing, I'm Sebastian Michaelis," he answered. Giving his old name that Ciel gave to him.

"How about you become my servant? Oh yeah, my name is Elizabeth Middleford," Elizabeth announced.

"Sure, why not?" Sebastian asked. He stood and gave a small bow.

"Really, Paula, I've got a new servant!!!...."Elizabeth yelled loudly.

"That's wonderful, let's just get him and go to Ciel-sama's mansion," Paula suggested.

"Paula, this is Sebastian Michaelis. Let's go Sebby!!!" Elizabeth said as she pulled Sebastian to the carriage which was headed to Phantomhive's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azure : Thanks for the reviews guyz….and sorry 4 this lateness


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The Precious Memory

The door in Ciel's bedroom was slightly open and a silver haired man was looking for his master. He had to give an announcement, which was the important guest for Ciel had already arrived and was waiting at the dining room. Hikaru scanning the room to find his young master, the room is dark and everything was black but there was one spot that got lightened up by the moon's light. The windows.

"Bocchan," Hikaru called out his master's title with small voice as he a go closer to Ciel's bed. He was hoping that Ciel was resting or even sleeping , because today might be the most toughest day in the boy's whole life….for example , losing Sebastian along with his 'Pentacle Faustian' ,discover that he is human , getting a trouble-maker Shinigami , plus...His demon butler. Hikaru , knew it couldn't get and worse. Leaving that part aside, let's get back to the silver haired demon who still can't find his master.

Sebastian, heard a soft whisper from beside the bed. Hearing that Hikaru walked faster than before, heading towards the sound and finally he found Ciel. He was sitting on the cold wooden floor, his legs almost hugged his face as he is sat in one of the lightened spaces staring at the crescent moon and stars that are decorating the night sky. He sat with sad expression and called out, a name, a simple name. "Sebastian", that name is the one Ciel has been saying for the last hour; just hearing it once pissed Hikaru off.

Hikaru still stood near his master without Ciel's knowing it, he doesn't intend to be so quiet but right about now, he is speechless. He couldn't tell what in his mind or his heart right now. Not because he scared or anything, he just felt abandoned by Ciel. He didn't know whay, but it was really pissing him off.

"How long?" he asked. Hikaru then dared himself to ask his master that now in front of him , he ask the thing has been bothering him for quite long time since he got here in the first place. He tried to ignore the weird feeling he just felt a few seconds ago and somehow it works. After hearing his voice he turned.

"How long what?" Ciel asked back. He keep a serious expression but still with a teary eyes as he glared at Hikaru's icy, blue, eyes. Of course he was surprised about Hikaru's appearance, but the thing that made him more curious about the demon is the question that gave to him previously

"How long will you remember that useless guy? You don't need him, you just need me!" protest Hikaru angrily. Ceil just stared, Hikaru just hated being compared to be weaker than someone else. The comparison brought up that feeling. The one he couldn't name, just felt… and it was frustraiting. Ciel didn't answer, he just stood up and walked pass Hikaru. It was a fast pace, but he was determined to refuse answering the same question. He knew that he couldn't get his old butler out of his head, and he knew how it was affecting Hikaru.

Hikaru then raised his right hand and aligned with Ciel's head, and suddenly a glowing purple rope that made from his demonic energy showed from Hikaru's bare right hand. Within seconds, that rope began wrapped around Ciel's body, causing the teen to stop. The rope then pulled him from the floor but didn't allow his head to touch the ceiling.

"Hikaru!" Ciel growled. He tried to release himself from Hikaru's demonic energy but somehow he ended almost paralyzed but Ciel managed to keep him awake.

"If you can't forget about it, I'll make you forget all about him," Hikaru murmured. However, it was loud enough that Ciel heard. Hikaru then lift his left hand to place horizontally with his right hand, he then sent out another demonic energy pointed at Ciel's forehead.

"Say 'goodbye' to your beloved Sebastian," he said teasingly. With a wide smile posted on his face, he was as Ceil passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While being unconscious, Ciel was brought to the illusion. It was really bright in there causing the teen to cover his eyes with the back of his hand. He was walking even though he didn't know where he was or where he was going. Suddenly, everything became dark, and a pitch black feathers started to fall from nowhere, and a voice was heard from Ciel's backside. When the teen turned around, he was shocked. In front of him there is a dark blue haired teen with a red fabric from his abdomen, until part of his knee; and believe it or not, that teen happened to be himself; no one other than, 'Ciel Phantomhive'. Ciel saw himself on the past when he is making the contract with the demon. Suddenly it became black once again.

"Bocchan? Ciel Bocchan?" a smooth and refined but heavy voice comes out from a dark haired man that is standing in front of Ciel. Ciel slowly responded to the called and slowly open his eyes. "Are you okay, bocchan..?" he asked. Sebastian's voice softened a bit when he asked that question to the teen. Ciel just nodded. He was shocked; no word could be released from his mouth right now. "That's good then," Sebastian said with a glad expression. He then turned back, facing away from Ciel and walked go avoiding Ciel that still rest his head to a big tree behind him.

"Se..Sebastian!" Ciel shouted all loud the man's name without even thinking what will he say afterwards. While Ciel was trying his best to stand up, Sebastian just stop walking, but never turned around. "Why dont you come with me?" Ciel asked, "back to the mansion," he added softly. He didn't know why, but having Sebastian at the mansion somehow gave him feeling of warmth and he didn't want that feeling to disappear. The dark haired man didn't answer back , he just stood there without any word comes out. He was in a deep thought, there is a forecast filling his heart. It's a difficult question, even if the answer is just 'yes' or 'no'.

"I'm… sorry" he replied. It was the last thing he said before running and leaving Ceil there all alone.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel shouted. Tears, once again, ran down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After shouting in his illusion, Ciel woke up in the real world of his own, his facial expression was just like a newborn babies. Blank and unknowledgeable, like something that was lost from him, something important, but he had no idea what it is. He was staring at the silver haired demon kneeling beside him, "The guest has arrived young master," he informed. Ciel let out a sigh and then make his way out of the room. In the dining room everything was expensive, for example: a chandelier hanging in the room, framed paintings, a wooden table and chairs were matching, and many other things.

Bard , Meilyn and Finnia were standing beside the dining table, "Hi Ciel-oniichan!" a voice greeted. The voice was energetic and it belonged the his young visiting guest.

"Lisya? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked. He then seated himself at the table.

"I'm on vacation, so I thought I'll drop in for a while." the blonde haired girl said. "Oh yeah, Ni-chan, where is Karasu," Lisya introduced her new butler that had blue eyes. She then proceeded to talk to Ceil.

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"Your butler" Lisya quickly answered.

"Oh, Hikaru," Ciel called out his new butler's name to order him to come inside the dining room immediately. Ceil noticed that he acted as if he didn't want to come in.

"Yes, my lord," Hikaru said. She was surprised when he entered.

"Long time no see, Lisya-sama," Hikaru greeted while moving closer to Ciel.

"Ye…Yes." Lisya stuttered.

"Hey, why don't we eat, it's getting late," Suggested Karasu with a small voice with a calming voice. Hikaru , Finnia , Bard and Meilyn then brought the food for dinner on a tray. There was a huge array oof food that included just about everything. Everyone was surprised but Hikaru and Karasu.

"Since we so much food, why don't you all join us?" Lisya suggested. The servants agreed humbly and quietly. When everyone finished eating, Lisya walked to the garden unaware that someone was following her. When she arrived at the garden and pick a rose and smelled it, although it was sweet the thorns made it dangerous.

"Have a problem with me Hikaru?" Lisya asked the butler who tried to hide.

"Come out already, I know you there," Lisya said. She threw the rose towards his hiding spot. Hikaru then came out while holding the rose Lisya threw. He gave the flower back to her.

"What have you done to him..?" Lisya asked Hikaru.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked.

"Just answer" she demanded. "His memories about 'Sebastian Michaelis' are gone. Don't pretend you don't know what I mean." She accused. Hikaru eyed her suspiciously.

1). Lisya is just my imagination chara

2).Karasu is Lisya's butler..she is 777 years old

I'm really sorry for the lateness!


	4. Chapter 4

"The targeted bird"

As you all know , that now 'Sebastian Michaelis' is Elizabeth Middleford's new servant and as a good servant he must follow his master or mistress on a journey and that is what Sebastian is doing right now , he is following Elizabeth to the Phantomhive's mansion ; even tough he doesn't sure about what he is doing right now that is to see Ciel once again . In the carriage Paula and Elizabeth are talking about the dress that Elizabeth would wear when Ciel's birthday comes and that day is 3 more days from today that is on 14th of December , Sebastian doesn't know about fashion thingy so if the girls ask him about what he thinks , he just nod and smile softly at both of them.

Elizabeth and Paula didn't relize that the man in front of them become very quiet at that time ; Sebastian is staring to the outside of the carriage with a blank look on his face , his crimson eyes are glowing because of the moon's reflection that hit his entire face causing it to be pale , Sebastian is thinking that is even tough that his body is in the carriage , his mind and his heart is always stay at the Phantomhive's mansion and also even the one he's serving right now is Elizabeth Middleford but the truth is he is belongs to Ciel Phantomhive now..and always going to be like that , Sebastian not knowing about the feelings that had haunted him during the journey , the feeling that existed when he is right besides Ciel , Is it hatred? Or sadness? Or maybe feelimgs of pity to the boy?...He cant think about it .

Sebastian is thinking about it until an image of a little girl with a long blonde hair and with an emerald green eyes showed on his mind 'I wonder if she will hates me' he thought to himself as a negative thinking are starting to take over his mind for a moment , Elizabeth then notice that her new servant being 'too' quiet "Sebby~chan?" Elizabeth called out the man's name softly , she doesn't want to surprised the man or something like that just because he is being too quiet.

Hearing Elizabeth's voice making him to be snap out from his imagination " Yes? Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked back when he hears his name has been called out.

"Nothing" Elizabeth answer quickly , her minds just thought that maybe Sebastian tired or sleepy for the journey anyone would get tired on a journey.

"Where do you come from Sebastian-san?" Paula asked the man politly , for her it's probably be useful later or maybe can help them to know what kind of personalities does Sebastian has , Paula thoughts that it's not rude for asking where he is been living because everyone that sign up for a job always get that answer sooner or later.

"Outside London..but not too far away" Sebastian answered as he gives the girls a soft smile , he knows that the girls would ask that kind of question and he has decided to tell them the truth but maybe he wont say a thing about Ciel or his true self in the past , the true reason why he comes along with Elizabeth is to meet again with Ciel as a new person , as a human…not a demon ; but 'meet' for Sebastian has a different meaning , he just want to see Ciel even just a second , even just a single bit , he want to see him and there is no way anyone could stop him to do so.

Sebastian is still planning on what he will doing when he already see Ciel but as long the oy is doing well there is no reason for him to come back to Ciel's live anymore.

"Have you experience being a servant?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes a butler….." Sebastian replied

"What about a interview then?"

"My pleasure"

"Can you cook?"

"Yes"

"What kind of food?"

"Any kind of it"

"Special ability?"

"Not Particularly"

Elizabeth just stare at Paula and Sebastian that keep asking and answering to each other , It's not necessary to know all that thing , at least Sebastian is kind and never going to betrayed her that is what Elizabeth thinking , She then just join Paula and asking Sebastian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My name isn't Lisya-hime , It's Lisya" Lisya comment on Hikaru that call her with title , It's been a while since someone called her with her title because she forbid them to do so but she knows the best that Hikaru is such a person who always teasing the others , especially if he has done something that would irritated someone.

"I'm s-o-r-r-y" Hikaru apologized while spelling he also represent it as a teasing one.

Lisya almost shout her agriness out but she manage to calm down"What have you done to him…?" Lisya asked seriously , she is no longer care what Hikaru will call her.

"Not much" Hikaru answered quickly with a short answer

"So..what is it..?" Lisya asked once again

"Erasing memories..about Sebastian Michaelis..all of it"

Lisya didn't said anything after hearing Hikaru's answer , she is too surprised to be responding the demon especially to be mad at the demon in front of her , mad or sad ; Lisya can't even know what she is feeling right now , Hikaru's words are effecting her so much..even too much for her to handle causing the girl to be in the state of shockness…he eyes widened and tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Stop it" Karasu said while walking closer to Lisya that now let out a soft sob , she stares at Lisya while giving a smile that somehow calmed Lisya down.

"Ciel-sama is waiting for you inside" Karasu reports to Lisya , still with a smile

Lisya just nod with her wry looking face , Lisya walked passed Karasu and get into the mansion..and when the door shut tears made it's way down Lisya's cheek and her hand become fist , she then take out a handkerchief and wipe her tears , Ciel would be asking about what happen if he sees that Lisya crying.

"Would you kindly tell me why my mistress almost crying like that..?" Karasu asked while her smile starting to be disappearing , she asked even tough she knows what the demon would say to her , and while waiting for the answer Karasu sit on a wrench that placed in front of Hikaru , The demon doesn't reply the girl but remains calm and stady also pretty quiet for the moment.

"Why did you erase his memory?" Because doesn't get any respons from the demon , She just get a ew question that becomes the answer of the previous answer…The demon's eye widened , he doesn't think about anything else but about Karasu's question…he had no idea how the girl knows what happen without any explanation from anyone that know it.

"How do you know..?..but more importantly..Who are you..?" Hikaru asked back to the girl , he is curious about it also suspicious about all the thing Karasu knows , Hikaru knows he doesn't have to be surprised if Lisya knows about it..because she has an extraordinary power but he has no idea how Karasu can know about it..Unless…If the tru identity of Karasu…is..is

"The targeted bird" the word just suddenly popped out of nowhere to his mind and he spoke it out without any other word , he doesn't sure about it..but somehow..he has a feeling that he is right.

Karasu just stare at him with a blank look and with a small glare , Hikaru thought himself to be mistaken about it.

"It's good that you know it..I'm not too good at explaining things.." Karasu said followed by a sigh , she knows that the demon can guess it by himself , she is really bad at explaining..he prefer for giving clues and help them to guess….

"My name is….Karasu" "I know it already" the demon cuts Karasu's sentence , he knows what her name , that is Karasu.."Family name…..Michaelis…."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N : The next chapter would be the end of this story.. It maybe took awhile before I post it.. I always wanna thank my Betareader "Kittypride16" ARIGATOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap five "Restart"

The snow has made its way to cover the whole London and the places surroundings the city.

A fancy carriage with a crimson features could be seen in front of the Phantomhive's mansion and a blonde haired girl walked out of the carriage followed by a black haired man and a brown haired woman ; the black haired man knock the door a few times gently and then step back a little to stand behind the blonde.

Hikaru hurried himself to open the door, but because he is kind a spaced out today so he is sort of slow to get the door, Sebastian that wait too long then knock the door once again but a bit louder this time causing Ciel, Lisya, Karasu and the other 4 servants in the mansion get to the door at the same time when Hikaru arrives as well…he then open the door.

Slowly, the door open and as it open… Hikaru's eyes are both widened and his body id freezing like seeing a ghost or something like that , Hikaru's feelings are all messed up… surprised , mad and maybe scared all got mixed up into one … and that's all because the man that right now standing in front of him.

As soon as the door was open, the blonde girl went in and hugs Ciel tightly "CIEL!" Elizabeth shouted while smiling when her arms are already wrapped around Ciel's neck , she hugs the boy just like she doesn't meet him for years , but that's how she express her love to Ciel and no one can forbid her to hug her own fiancé…. Right?

Ciel is almost unconscious because of Elizabeth's shouted right beside his left ear , but all of a sudden his eyes are both widened and he release himself from Elizabeth and walk closer to the black haired man that is no one and other "Sebastian Michaelis".

When the boy is right in front of Sebastian, he just stare at the man quietly, his heart felt so uneasy for some reason it beats so fast and somehow… he feels … So…. Nostalgic. "Sebastian…" he almost choked with his word but he manage to said the name correctly even it needs some more effort , everyone was surprised and speechless to both of them.

Lisya stop in her sight of seeing things, since the door open not just Hikaru that got his eyes widened but Lisya as well…. She stare with an almost teary eyes… she then just turned around and runs to her room followed by Karasu that seems to be calmer than Lisya.

Arriving at her room , tears made its way down Lisya's cheek that suddenly being red , she is happy that Sebastian is alright but in the bottom part of her heart…. It has felt so wrong, why is it must be like that? She is supposed to be happy, right? But why? Why? , she clutches her skirt the moment she scold her own self.

"You have promised me that you won't cry when you see him…" Karasu immediately told the blonde while closing the door behind her that Lisya left wide open with a small blam, she knows that Lisya can be really childish and sensitive….."And else, he is _**my**_ brother… why are you the one who cry?" Karasu scolded Lisya once again but with a low tone, doesn't want the other girl to cry louder than before, the blue haired girl actually wants to cry but, she thinks that crying is just...well...unnecessary for a teen like her, she bent down and tries to cheer the blonde and somehow…it works! , both of them then go to living room…where everyone has gathered.

At the room, Sebastian is nowhere to be found and Karasu left Lisya together with the others, Karasu went all over the mansion to find Sebastian ….every room she goes to is empty...and after searching finally she finds Sebastian making tea in the kitchen, the girl slowly walk closer to the man with a wide eyes but suddenly she stops and just stand there behind Sebastian quietly.

"How can you…recover your strength?" Karasu asked with almost choked words... she is really felt surprised and happy at once, she just thought that Sebastian probably is a normal human but; the man turns out to be really…erm…. Demonic or something like that.

Sebastian did not say anything to answer Karasu but keeps on making the tea, he is just does not feel this is the right time to tell the girl the truth about all of it.

"You should probably answer her Sebby~chan..." a high voice was heard behind Karasu and that voice comes out from the blonde haired girl that stands straightly with a wry face that is Lisya

Sebastian turns back and stare at Lisya with a questioning face , Lisya just smile at the man and nod slowly , the man then sigh and then turned to Karasu ; "Well… you can say this is my emergency strength" he said with a wry smile. Karasu blinked a few times, because the answer she gets is quite...er...unusual.

Lisya and Sebastian stares at each other; "Since I'm really worried about you two, I added some more energy for unexpected things that might happen" She explained carefully, she knows that this is quite a confusing things to understand by people... but come on! Karasu is already 777 years… However, age is not the problem the problem is how Karasu will react into this.

"So, why are you crying when you talked to Hikaru...?" The blue haired girl raised her eyebrows, demanding to know what happen.

Lisya was surprised when the other girl asked her like that , she looks down at the floor until the two can't see her face properly anymore "It's true that Sebastian is fine , but Ciel's memory … maybe it won't comes back to him anymore" she answered , her hands become fists and trembling ; she can't take it any longer ….. It just too cruel.

Hearing it, Karasu's eyes widened, she looked at Sebastian that looking down at the floor "So what is Ciel's power anyway…?" She asked once again but with a higher tone.

"You could say…. Just like a prophet… but more powerful … More powerful than god's" Lisya said quietly she is sad but she would never show her sensitive feelings to anyone include Karasu herself.

Karasu speechless about what she has heard a moment ago, seeing the girl still confused Lisya continue with an explanation that might get understand by the other girl "well, at this rate of power, Ciel can feel even go to the future and also change what happen in the past"; Sebastian clenches both of his eyes and bit the bottom part of his lip.

"Don't worry… I won't let Hikaru or anyone to take him…" Lisya muttered out, Sebastian just stare at her quietly

"Yes, My Lady "Sebastian said as he kneeled down based on his left knee.

Karasu smiled to both of them and then leave the room without any single word "I wonder where is Hikaru" she asked to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikaru is sitting on his bed alone, in the dark room, Karasu's words are still wandering around his mind for the whole day, and he just can't believe what he has heard last night…. 'Michaelis Family: a family that lost from sight, nothing left but Sebastian and Karasu' Hikaru thought, he does not have any idea about it but he felts that it has a concern with it…. Especially with that girl. "I have to take care of her," He said as he stood up and leave the room at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the moon is already up in the sky, everyone in the mansion is already in their own deep sleep Well…everyone except for the blue haired girl that still completely awake.

Karasu is staring at the full moon quietly but suddenly her eyes widened, she then hurried to leave the mansion with a full speed and she arrives at a high tower.

"Just come out, I know you're there" Karasu said out of blue

"As expected from you…" Hikaru said as he getting out from his place, he tilted his head a bit and stare at the girl quietly with a smile covered his face.

The blue haired girl has no idea what the demon is aiming for tonight but at any case she must be careful and take some distance that far enough from the demon "What are you doing here , don't you must be in the mansion..?" She asked again as she turned around does not wanting to stare at the demon again.

Hikaru made a disappointed look because the girl acts as if she hates down to hell to Hikaru "Well… I'm bored there, Mind chatting with me?" Hikaru said still stare at the girl for a while, Karasu is suspicious about Hikaru, but since she is bored as well, so she gets no choice but accept Hikaru's offer by nod a few times and then sit in something that she thought to be a comfortable place to sit down and relax even just a bit , the demon do the same .

Both of them just look t each other and then be quiet again , no words , no sound , nothing. They stared at the sky, both Hikaru and Karasu are thinking almost the same as each other's at the same time, they feel kind a weird to be this close to each other….

"So do you have any siblings, other than Sebastian?" Hikaru asked it choked, because that is a quite personal question to start a conversation

"Actually, yes… my twin brother but he was missing days after we were born… what your family like Hikaru?" She asked and answered at the same sentence, she knew that Hikaru probably won't answer it because it's too early to asked that to an enemy, Karasu thought that everyone loves their family… everyone including the demon himself

"I don't have any… Pricepton is just a cover up, I was just a street kid until Lisya found me" he answered , it's kind a hurt to remember the bitter past that he tried to forget but the girl just make him want to say it all , he wants to pour the pain he has been trough for the past years. "But…" Hikaru suddenly added while looking up at the sky.

"But?" Karasu questioned the last word Hikaru said

"I have something that my parents gave me when I was a baby" Hikaru answered, he then take out a little key that made of crystal and there is written "K & K" on the top of the key. Karasu's eyes widened as the key was got out of the other teen's pocket, Hikaru heard that the girl gasped and then he stare at her with a curious eye, he saw the girl stood up and turned in front of Hikaru.

Karasu felt all surprised , she suddenly throw himself to Hikaru without any sign causing the demon to be surprised but because his reflex is nearly perfect he catches and let the girl's hand wrapped around his neck and her face in his chest , now Hikaru is completely clueless.

Quiet sobs comes "I-I…. I have found you… Kyose" Karasu said choked, she pulled away from Hikaru and stare at him closely with a smile that grew wider. "Kyose...? Who is that?" Hikaru asked broke the silence

"You….you are Kyose, my twin brother "She said. " What?" Hikaru fastly reply with an unbelievable tone , he stood up and walk a few meters away from Karasu before turned back and asked "What is your prove to it..? " He asked once again.

Karasu took out a round box made of silver and at the top of it written "S & K & K." "That's…" Hikaru walked closer to Karasu and take the box from her and stare at it for a moment before get the key to the boxes keyhole , the box opened and an unblossomed rose could be seen in it , the rose got lift up and a song is played

"_Kiga tsukeba hora yorokobi mo wakeaeru_

_Muri shinakute iinda_

_Ima boku wa hitori janai kara_

_Sukoshi zutsu kawari dashite_

_Shinji aeru kizu nani mukatte _

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Furueru te wo chikara ni kaerunda_

_Atari mae no jikan wo ichibyou demo_

_Kimi to tomo ni_

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Nori koe you kata wo tataku kimi ni_

_Arikitari no kotoshika ienai kedo_

_Itsumo todoke…a..rigatou_

_Kiga tsukeba hora yorokobi mo wakeaeru_

_Muri shinakute iinda_

_Ima boku wa hitori janai kara_

_Sukoshi zutsu kawari dashite_

_Shinji aeru kizu nani mukatte._

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Furueru te wo chikara ni kaerun da_

_Atari mae no jikan wo ichibyou demo_

_Kimi to tomo ni_

_Kujikesou ni naru himo kimi ga ite_

_Nori koe you kata wo tataku kimi ni_

_Arikitari no kotoshika ienai kedo_

_Itsumo todoke arigatou"(1)_

"Me and Sebastian used to hear it , since he has his own key to open this box " Karasu said looking at the demon

"but , maybe I get this key from him right ?" Hikaru denied what Karasu said earlier , he still staring at the music box .

"because in Sebastian's key , there's written "S" while your's is not"Karasu said

"I remember now , that day… when Lisya found me , she told me that someone will sort of combine with me and could it be it's…. you? " Hikaru told with a soft tone , a smile grew in his face .

Karasu hug Hikaru once more softly murmured to him " she is right , Goodbye Kyose…" as she said Hikaru's real name , he body starting to brightly glowing and whole of her body just change into feathers and it's fell on the floor in front of Hikaru.

It's not just Hikaru but Sebastian and Lisya that suddenly appeared there was surprised and Sebastian launch a punch on Hikaru's face causing Lisya to gasped at it and hurried herself to separate them before anything broke.

"Stop it Sebastian ! "Lisya shout loudly but still clear "NO, he… he kills Karasu and I won't forgive him!" Sebastian , for the first time not obedient to Lisya.

"HE IS KYOSE!" Lisya shout out the truth , Sebastian's fist that already set to punch Hikaru got stop in his trace , his eyes got widened while Hikaru just looking down , don't know what to say.

"He….. is Kyose…? " Sebastian asked

"Yes he is "

Sebastian's feeling is now awkward , the man he hates , the one who erased Ciel's memory and the one who ruined his life by disappearing Karasu is 'his brother" ? this is just out oh his mind , this can't be true at all! . The black haired man just turned and leave Lisya and Hikaru stood there.

X at somewhere in London X

Ciel is walking without any certain destination , he is totally bored in the mansion and he couldn't find Hikaru or even Lisya so he decided to have Tanaka to get him to London for a little walk , he is looking down at the pavement and not paying attention to where he is walking to , he bumped into someone's back

"Ugh,…. Sorry.." Ciel said as he stepped back a little and look at the tall man in front of him , the man turned and it's Sebastian.

"Um.. Aren't you Lizzy's servant ? what are you doing here? " Ciel said

Sebastian surprised of finding Ciel in here all of a sudden " Well I just have a little walk , care to join me Ciel-bocchan..? " Sebastian asked nicely

Ciel thought that it would be okay to be walked with someone that he really curious to , so he nodded in agreement.

They walked through he night…..

TBC..

A/N : Sorry for this delayed , I thought this would be the end but there would be chapter six guys and I'm still thinking of making it "happy ending" or "sad ending" if no one answering to this then I would ask my family…. Thanx…. Reviews please….

This is the song in chap. I like it so I just use it again hehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

London that night is both cold and dark, the empty roads and sidewalks are got lightened by the moon and lights, aside from it everything is dark.

Sebastian and Ciel are walking by the frozen river without any words come out from those two , the dark haired man then walk ahead Ciel and turned back facing the boy.

"I….um…" Sebastian dared himself to talk but he got himself stopped at the middle of the sentence, he has thought about what will he said to the boy, but he just can't say it out loud... he doesn't have the courage to say it… the man stared at Ciel with a gentle look, he clenched his hand and open his mouth intends to speak.

Ciel keeps waiting what Sebastian will say to him, but even until the man open his mouth... no words was spoken out. "Hey….can I… ask you something...?" Ciel then be the one who asked the other, Sebastian in the other hand closing his mouth and then nod.

The blue haired boy looks up at Sebastian "Do we ever met before?" he asked, he has been thinking to ask this but he just could not. He waits for them to be alone and now is the time... Ciel has been feeling a little bit of anxious since he met Sebastian and suddenly knew the man's name without anybody even tell him…. He just curious… or… more….

Sebastian was surprised hearing the question was got launched into him out of nowhere, he just stares at the boy without saying anything... not because he don't want to answer …. He just scared to answer… he scared… what will happen to Ciel… if….if he told the boy everything... what he will say?.. How his reaction would be? … Sebastian still does not know about it.

However, what is the point of hiding the truth? Sebastian just could say it and Ciel will remember everything…wait… remember...? _'But Ciel's memory… maybe it won't comes back to him anymore' _suddenly Lisya's sentence back when he talked to her passed by his mind , and at that very moment he just don't know what to do except for lying.

"No… we never met" Sebastian finally answered. He then walked away.

Ciel felts he was got ignored and he then run to catch up with Sebastian, "you know… what you would do if you can back to the past...?" Ciel asked out of nowhere. He then just walks along Sebastian while waiting for the answer.

"I….I would do anything to save the person that I really loved" Sebastian said. Ciel startled hearing it but he just keeps on walking ahead of the man.

Suddenly, a figure of a teen appeared in front of Ciel and the boy was stepped back a few steps backwards, Sebastian locked his look at the figure... he... he is Hikaru!

Sebastian clenched his fist hardly still having his look at Hikaru, he does not know what the teen doing here, but the reason he will get might be concern about Ciel…. Sebastian calming himself so he does not get mad easily and attacked Hikaru in front of the boy, he scared if Ciel get mad at him and will not speak to him because he is attacking Ciel's butler all of a sudden.

"Hikaru... what are you doing he- ah!" Ciel was suddenly were pulled by Hikaru and had his mouth covered by Hikaru's hand, he could not speak or even move because Hikaru's other hand is holding Ciel close to him.

"Hi there….onii-sama" Hikaru's word is getting Sebastian angry and could not control himself...

Sebastian suddenly launch his hand to Hikaru's face, and Hikaru reflexes himself to avoid the attack while pulling Ciel along with him... their fight continue while dragging Ciel into it… Sebastian tries his best to punch Hikaru without giving any damages to Ciel, and the fight then was continue to the next level that is to launching each other's energy.

"STOP IT!" as soon as Ciel's mouth can open he stops the battle just with his high and commanding voice, he made the two to be staring at him.

"Stop it…. Don't hurt him…" the sentence made Sebastian stepped back a little, he just knew that Ciel is talking to him… he just can't control himself up just now... he just… didn't know what to do… he became a total demon to the boy….

"Don't hurt Sebastian…. Hikaru" Ciel said fully with tears... he finally remembers it all, everything… he remembers his past, who is his real butler, about everything and everyone… he also remember about the one who he really love.

Sebastian was surprised, Hikaru too... surprised of the thing just happen… Hikaru released Ciel and he suddenly appeared in front of Sebastian, stabbing a dagger right on the man's chest.

"No… SEBASTIAN...!" Ciel cries a lot more when he saw that, he run towards Sebastian.

Hikaru just putting a wry smile on his face and his body disappeared from his legs to his head but before he is fully disappearing, he turned at Ciel "Now... show us what you can do."

Ciel has no idea what Hikaru just said , he keeps on looking at Sebastian and the dagger that still in Sebastian's chest , he wants to pulled it out but if he does that then.. Blood would start to burst out from the man's chest.

Sebastian's hand is getting colder by every minutes , and Ciel can feels that happening because he is having Sebastian's hand cupping his cheek… sobs coming out from the boy.. He does not know what to do… now in his mind he just pray and pray, begging for god to not to take the man's life…

Ciel suddenly look at something shinning in front of him…. He stood up and reaches it…

….and then…

Ciel is hanging himself in the soon going to be London bridge , Sebastian is still counting from 0-10 and the screaming comes along with every number that come from Sebastian…

When the count was over , Ciel can be able to open his eyes.. his gaze stop at Sebastian that still one handed… he release his hand and close his eyes , ready to face his dead but a big hand catches the boy's arm… Ciel open his eyes and Sebastian is holding him…..

"if I can back to the past, I would do anything to save the person that I really loved" Sebastian said while pulling the boy up and hug him closely…

"Would you.. come back home… with me…? Well not as a butler…. But my partner.." Ciel said blushing on his own word.

"But you know… those servant of yours would get really surprised.." "let them be,,,"

Sebastian nod and take Ciel with his one hand… they got back home…. Safely…. And of course with their own surprises to the servants in there.


End file.
